Wario (Super Smash Flash 2)
Wario is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is a starter character. His sprites are a brawlified version of his sprites from Wario Land 4. He's the only character representation of the Wario universe. Wario is currently ranked first on the new v0.8 tier list, which is a great rise from his last position. This is due to the fact that the new physics gave him great buffs. In addition, Wario has received more buffs, such as increased combo potential, great finishers, fast attacks, useful tactics, decent recovery, amazing out-of-shield options, and impressive aerial game. Despite the fact he does not have an projectile, his side special goes through most projectiles with ease. His only notable flaw is his poor range. Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 5% *Standard Attack 2: Hook. 5% *Downward Tilt: Swipes in front of him with his hand while crouching. 6% *Downward Smash: Does an Earthshake Punch from "Wario Land: Shake It!". 10% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Punch. 12% *Forward Smash: Wario's belly grows big like Fat Wario. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Raises both hands in the air. 7% *Upward Smash: Spins around, hurting opponents with his head. This deals multiple hits. 18% uncharged, 26% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Dashes and headbutts the opponent while yelling 'Hurry up!'. 11% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Stretches out hands and legs in a skydiver pose and spins. First hit 9%, second hit 4% *Forward Aerial: Flying forwards kick. 9% *Backward Aerial: Spins backwards horizontally, headfirst. 10% *Upward Aerial: Claps both hands onto the opponent. Great juggling and KOs at 120% damage. 11% *Downward Aerial: Does a backflip in place and performs a ground pound. A Stall-Then-Fall attack that meteor smashes airborne opponents. One must be careful aiming with it off-stage in order to avoid a self-destruct, as Wario will not stop until he hits an enemy. The move can be aimed left or right during the whole fall. Wario will pass through the opponent only on the first few frames of the attack. During the rest of the frames, Wario bounces off opponents. 13% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches forward with his hand. *Pummel: Shakes opponent (a reference to the shake move from 'Shake it!'). 3% first hit, 2% for all proceeding hits. *Forward Throw : Throws opponent forward. 9% *Backward Throw : Hits the opponent with his butt. 10% *Upward Throw : Rockets opponent upwards with his biceps. 12% *Downward Throw : Ground pounds on opponents. 12% Other *Ledge attack: Animation from the Shoulder Bash. 6% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls a distance, hitting all opponents in his path. 15% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Drives by in the Wario Car. *Taunts: ** Standard: Strikes a pose doing the sign of peace with both hands and laughs ** Side: Wario shakes his butt. ** Down: Wario yells, "Wa, wa, wa!". *Revival platform: 4 solid outline pink platforms from Wario Land 4. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from Wario Land: Shake It!. *Win: Shows off his muscles. *Lose: Looks away and fumes, without clapping. *Selected: Does his win animation. Role in'' The Flash Of Shadows'' Currently unknown. Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Wario4.png|Wario using Shoulder Bash on Mario in Saturn Valley. Wario3.png|Wario using the Down Tilt on Mr. Saturn in Planet Namek. Wario1.png|Wario using Neutral Taunt with Food in WarioWare, Inc.. Wario pic4.png|Wario using Wario Bike on Sonic in Hidden Leaf Village. Wariobig.gif|Wario's first line art in the DOJO!! External links *Wario's Animation Archive *Wario's DOJO!! page *Wario's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Wario universe Category:Mario universe Category:Super Smash Flash 2